


Need A Hand?

by RaeDMagdon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Consent, Cute, Doggy Style, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluffy, Knotting, Medical Kink, Modern AU, Omega Clarke, Omegaverse, Semen Collection, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, handjobs, jerk-off, medical setting, scientific study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Lexa participates in a scientific study for some much-needed cash. However, the omega assistant assigned to her is altogether too tempting.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 96
Kudos: 1396





	Need A Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....... someone prompted this, and I wrote it. I don't regret it, either. ;D 
> 
> Tumblr and twitter are @raedmagdon.
> 
> PS: Clarke didn't jerk Bellamy off, lol. He was just there to bring Octavia lunch 'cuz she also works there.

> _ Thank you for working with Arkadia Pharmaceuticals! _
> 
> _ Wondering what to expect from your first visit? _
> 
> _ One of our qualified omega assistants will provide you with the product we’re testing, then manually collect your sample while you view video clips of your choice. After the sample is collected, you get paid immediately through your favorite online banking application. _
> 
> _ With your help, Arkadia Pharmaceuticals can continue to develop our products, aiding alphas everywhere with their fertility. Make money and help others, all in just fifteen minutes! Now, doesn’t that feel good? _

Lexa set the tablet down on the exam table, which was far more comfortable than most she’d sat on during previous doctor exams, thanks to its extra cushioning. But she wasn’t comfortable. Not at all. With her pants and underwear folded neatly on a nearby chair and nothing but a disposable paper blanket covering her lap, she re-evaluated how badly she needed this semester’s textbooks.

Her eyes darted over to the door, which had remained shut for the past five minutes. Any moment now, a strange omega would walk through, snap on some gloves, and…  _ manually collect her sample, _ which was pretty much the politest euphemism Lexa could think of for what she was about to endure.

“Come on, Woods. Get your head straight,” she muttered to herself and the empty room, resting her palms flat on her thighs. The blanket crinkled under her hands, reminding her just how vulnerable she was. “You’ve been through worse. Having an orgasm for two hundred bucks isn’t exactly as bad as booster shots.”

But even though the procedure wouldn’t be painful, it was  _ embarrassing. _ She hadn’t been with an omega in three years. Not since she and Costia broke up. Getting a handjob in what basically amounted to a doctor’s office wasn’t exactly sex—but it wasn’t  _ not _ sex, either.

Lexa closed her eyes. Took a deep breath. Regretted it almost immediately, because it carried the faint smell of other alphas, covered liberally with the scent of disinfectant, further into her nose.  _ I’ll just focus on the clips, _ she decided. She’d never been much for visual porn, preferring her own imagination and the occasional dog-eared romance novel hidden in her nightstand, but anything had to be better than watching whatever the omega assistant did between her legs…

The door clicked open.

Lexa’s heart jumped. She wetted her lips, forcing what she hoped was a perfectly pleasant, perfectly professional smile… a smile which transformed into an open-mouthed gape as she saw who had entered the room.

The omega standing in the doorway was beautiful. Soft blonde hair, clear blue eyes, full breasts and curvy hips which filled out her loose pink scrubs. She had an adorable mole above her full upper lip and a cute dimple in her chin as well. Worst of all, she smelled like sunshine after a spring rainshower.

_ What does that even mean? _ Lexa wondered.  _ People don’t smell like nature.  _ But the omega’s scent was impossible to ignore, and strong enough to make her stir under the paper blanket. Her pulse thumped much too fast, and although she knew she should avert her gaze, she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

“Hi there.” The omega offered a warm smile, one which put Lexa at ease. “You’re Lexa, right? Lexa Woods?” She looked down at the tablet in her hand, scrolling with the tip of her index finger.

“Yes,” Lexa rasped. Her voice came out rougher than intended, as though on the verge of breaking.

“I’m Clarke. Nice to meet you.” Clarke walked over to the desk opposite the exam table, set the tablet down, then offered her hand.

Lexa stared, her brain short-circuiting. Clarke’s hands were slender, her nails clipped short but well-manicured. They were also incredibly soft, Lexa discovered as she remembered she was supposed to shake. She did so, ignoring the shudder that raced down her spine at the warm skin contact.

“Nice to meet you, too.”

After a long moment, but far too soon for Lexa’s liking, Clarke let go. “Do you have any questions before we get started? Chart says this is your first visit.”

Lexa was on the verge of asking, _ ‘Yeah, what’s your number?’ _ before she swallowed the words. What an uncharacteristic impulse! She never hit on people. Never. Especially not medical professionals. Clarke probably wasn’t a doctor, if she was giving handjobs for a pharmaceutical company, but making passes at people just trying to get through their work day was a terrible thing to do. No matter how cute they were.

“Uh, what’s the drug they’re testing? Is it a pill, or…”

“Yes, it’s a pill,” Clarke laughed. Lexa thought it was the most beautiful sound she’d heard in months. “Don’t worry, no shots today. Here, I’ll show you.” She turned back to the desk, snapped on a pair of disposable gloves, and opened one of the cupboards, withdrawing a sealed plastic bag full of individually packaged pills…

… and a large plastic sample cup with units of measurement on the side.

“Just the one,” Clarke said, holding the clear package up for Lexa to see. “Do you need some water? It’s a good idea to hydrate first anyway.” Without waiting for a response, she opened a mini-fridge, which Lexa had somehow failed to notice thanks to her nerves, and retrieved a bottle of water.

Lexa chewed her lip. Clarke had bent over at the waist, offering an unobstructed view of her round rear end. It was the perfect size and shape for grasping, and Lexa forced thoughts of cupping both cheeks from her mind. Her cock, already half-hard, suddenly stood at full attention, tenting the paper blanket.

She folded her hands in her lap in a futile effort to protect her modesty.  _ Completely inappropriate! Just because Clarke is doing this job doesn’t mean she’s sexually available… _

Lexa struggled to maintain a neutral expression as Clarke straightened and offered the bottle. Making sure not to touch Clarke’s gloved hand, lest she feel another entirely-too-pleasant jolt, she uncapped it and drank. She tried not to think about how, with her hands busy, she couldn’t hide her lap anymore.

“Whoa, don’t down it all.” Clarke unpackaged the pill with a precision that indicated she’d done the same action many times before, putting it in Lexa’s outstretched hand. “Once you take this, you should feel the effects immediately. Complications were really rare in the initial trials, but if you feel any dizziness or nausea, tell me right away. We have doctors on staff.”

Under ordinary circumstances, Lexa might have been worried at the mention of side effects. Instead, all she could focus on was how close Clarke stood to the table. To  _ her. _ The smell in her nose was all receptive omega, more sunshine and rain, and though Lexa knew it was probably wishful thinking, she wondered if perhaps Clarke might be attracted to her, too.

_ Don’t be dumb. This is just a job to her. It has to be… _

“Lexa?”

She blinked rapidly, realizing she’d been caught staring off into space. “Right. Sorry.” She downed the pill with a healthy swig of water and set the bottle aside.

“Great. Go ahead and pick your video while I get some lubrication going… although you might not need it.” Clarke’s eyes dropped to Lexa’s lap, where the paper blanket did absolutely nothing to conceal her arousal. “The video, I mean. Not the lubrication.”

Lexa fought the impulse to cover her lap again. It wouldn’t do any good now. She retrieved the tablet with trembling hands and flipped past the welcome screen. There were more clips than expected, organized by category. She made her selection hastily, not really caring about the thumbnail or description other than to check and make sure it was tagged female omega/female alpha.

Faint moans and cries came from the tablet’s speakers, but Lexa hardly noticed. Try as she might, she couldn’t keep her eyes on the screen. Instead, they lingered on Clarke’s rear until she turned around again. One of her gloved hands shone with something that looked like vaseline, while the other held the large measuring cup.

“I know this can be a bit embarrassing,” Clarke said with an apologetic smile, “but please don’t worry. It’s my job, and it’s actually more enjoyable than you might think.”

Lexa swallowed. Her cock pounded beneath the paper sheet, leaking small slips of precome. She hated how aroused this awkward, sterile situation had left her—but deep down, she knew it wasn’t  _ really _ about the situation at all. It was about Clarke. Her smell. Her low, husky voice and soft hands…

“It’s okay,” she said. “I volunteered, after all.”

There wasn’t time to dwell on her doubts. Clarke perched on the rolling stool at the desk and glided over to the exam table with a push of her sneaker. Her fingers grazed Lexa’s thigh through the sheet, communicating the position of her hand to prevent any startlement.

Lexa held her breath as the paper was peeled away. Her eyes darted sideways to avoid looking at Clarke or the tablet, which was currently playing a video of a busty, redheaded omega being taken from behind by a tall, broad-shouldered brunette.

_ “Oh,” _ Clarke gasped. “Big girl, I see.”

Lexa’s eyes darted back to Clarke’s face. She seemed surprised, her blue eyes wide and interested, and… was that the stirrings of a smirk at the corners of her lips? “Um…”

“I’m going to need a bigger band, I think.”

Lexa nearly whimpered as Clarke rolled back to the desk and opened a drawer, withdrawing something that did indeed resemble a pink rubber band, only much bigger. 

“This is for your knot,” Clarke said, giving the band a testing stretch between the forefinger and thumb of her unlubed hand. “Need to keep pressure on it like an omega’s parts would. Otherwise, we won’t get a full sample.”

Lexa nodded. She seemed to have lost her voice completely. Hearing Clarke talk about  _ her knot _ and  _ pressure _ in  _ that voice _ was only making the problem between her legs worse. She set the tablet down on the table without thinking, unable to resist watching as Clarke rolled the stool back into position between her legs.

Once more, Clarke’s fingertips grazed her thighs, communicating with touch before moving slowly upward. But this time.  _ Oh, _ this time…

Lexa bit her bottom lip. Hard. The second Clarke’s slick hand wrapped around her cock, it was all she could do not to explode. It was as though all Clarke’s perfectly reasonable preparations and explanations had been some kind of foreplay, pushing Lexa toward an inevitable peak.

“Lexa?” Clarke’s blue eyes peered up at her, and the omega’s brow held a small wrinkle of concern.

This time, Lexa couldn’t completely swallow her whimper. “Mmhmm?”

“Don’t be nervous. Just relax. Hopefully, it’ll feel good.”

The soothing scent of spring rain grew stronger, and Lexa breathed an unbidden sigh of relief. Clarke’s pheromones wrapped around her, filling her lungs, reassuring her that everything would be all right. She offered Clarke a hesitant smile. “Okay. Thanks.”

Without breaking eye contact, Clarke began pumping her fist from base to tip, squeezing softly on the way. Lexa’s hands shot down to clutch the edge of the table, causing a crinkling sound as she crushed more paper in her grip. Her heart hammered wildly against her ribs, and her cock twitched in Clarke’s hand, leaking clear fluid onto the omega’s slippery glove.

“See?” Clarke said with another slow stroke. “Not so bad, right?”

Lexa searched for the strength to look away, but found herself lost in Clarke’s eyes. Embarrassment gave way to lust as she braced her hands on the table, leaning back and spreading her thighs. Clarke was right. It  _ did _ feel good. Awfully good, in the best and worst possible ways.

As her alpha hormones stirred, strange and possessive thoughts raced through her mind. She imagined what she would do if this weren’t part of a scientific study. Imagined what it might be like to bend Clarke over the table and pull down her loose pink scrubs. How it would feel to line up her cock and sink inside something a lot warmer and tighter than Clarke’s hand. Clarke would look beautiful with her rear end raised in the air for rutting, the pale skin of her back and the crook of her throat littered with purple bite-marks… 

_ No! This is just Clarke’s day job, remember? It isn’t  _ real _ sex. _

But the feelings brewing in Lexa’s belly were all sex, and they clouded her judgment. So did Clarke’s hand, which picked up a faster, more insistent pace. It still travelled from base to tip, but she’d started swiping the sensitive divot at the head of Lexa’s cock on each upstroke as well. More wetness leaked from the tip, causing her abdominal muscles to clench.

Lexa closed her eyes, hoping that would delay the inevitable—but doing so was a mistake. She still smelled Clarke’s intoxicating scent, urging her to empty all she had. Still heard the slick sounds of Clarke’s hand sliding along her length. Still felt every motion of Clarke’s fist and the gentle glide of the omega’s fingers down her painfully sensitive shaft.

“Just relax and let it happen.” Clarke gave her thumb another teasing roll, which nearly made Lexa spill all over her gloved hand. “Don’t hold back, okay?”

The pleading note in Clarke’s voice was too much for Lexa. Her eyes snapped open, and she came with a startled grunt, disappointed and relieved at the sudden burst of pressure between her legs. She stared in awe as Clarke expertly snapped the rubber band onto the base of her cock and held up the measuring cup, catching each spurt that flew from its pulsing head.

But Clarke wasn’t finished. She continued stroking, tightening her grip slightly each time her fist neared the tip. Lexa bucked helplessly into the milking motion, spilling more than she’d thought possible. She’d never come so hard or long in her life. And in only a few touches, too. Clarke had to be some kind of miracle worker.

“There we go,” Clarke murmured, offering Lexa an approving smile. “Feels better now, doesn’t it?”

Lexa could only groan and continue unloading into the measuring cup. It was well over half full already, although the pleasurable ripples racing along her length had become more like sluggish twitches. She exhaled and let her head loll forward, watching Clarke squeeze out the last few drops.

“Thanks,” she whispered once it was over. It was all she could think of to say.

“No problem. Seems like you needed that.”

With more practiced motions, Clarke capped the sample cup, put it on the desk, and set about cleaning up. She removed the rubber band and caressed Lexa’s softening cock with a wet wipe, gentle attention that almost made her swell to hardness again. Then Clarke removed her gloves, trashed them, and retrieved her own tablet.

That reminded Lexa of the video. While Clarke typed something into her chart, Lexa paused the clip she hadn’t bothered watching. For a few blissful moments, she’d forgotten her nakedness and embarrassment, but both realizations rushed back full-force now that she’d peaked. “Can I put my pants back on now, or…?”

“Be my guest,” Clarke chuckled.

Lexa hopped off the exam table, turning around so she wouldn’t be able to stare at Clarke anymore. Her mind swirled with images of what the omega would look like out of those scrubs, and it was driving her more than a little crazy. She tucked herself into her boxers and pulled up her pants. At least she could get out of here soon…

“You put direct deposit as your payment preference, right?” Clarke asked. “We’ll have that taken care of for you in the next ten minutes.”

Lexa bit back a completely inappropriate reply:  _ ‘I would’ve paid you for what you just did, to be honest,’  _ or  _ ‘Can I get your phone number instead?’ _ But she stifled the urge, reminding herself that Clarke was just trying to do her job. Surely she received unwanted attention from alphas all the time. The last thing Lexa wanted to do was ruin her day like that.

“Thanks,” she mumbled instead. “You were… great…?” She resisted the temptation to drag her hand down over her face in shame.

Clarke tossed a smirk that Lexa could almost pretend was flirtatious. “So were you. One of my smoothest appointments today. Go on, Miss Woods. Spend some of that money on a treat to reward yourself.”

“I will. Bye.”

Lexa hurried through the door without looking back, afraid if she did, she would say something even stupider. She didn’t truly relax until she found her car in the parking lot. She reclined the driver’s seat and stared at the ceiling, completely overwhelmed.

What the fuck had just happened? She felt like she’d just been run over by a truck, only in a good way, if that were possible. A shudder coursed through her as she remembered that there were still several more weeks of the study to go. Next Saturday, she’d be back in this same office, doing the same thing.

Hopefully, she’d get Clarke again. She didn’t want to think about any other possibilities.

***

Next Saturday, Lexa arrived twenty minutes early for her appointment. She’d taken her time with breakfast and followed the speed limit to the letter on the drive, but anticipation still got the better of her. She’d masturbated more often this week than in the past six months combined, but it didn’t come close to what Clarke had made her feel in a few short minutes.

_ I guess that’s why they need omegas to do this instead of having us jerk off alone, _ Lexa thought as she shifted in the waiting room chair. She crossed her legs, attempting to discourage another early erection.  _ Their hormones make alpha hormones go haywire. Like mine. _

Thinking of it that way made her feel more in control. There was nothing strange about how she had reacted to Clarke. It was just biology, an alpha reacting to an omega’s call. She’d forgotten how strong such calls could be, since she hadn’t had sex in three years before last week…

The door leading back to the exam rooms opened. Lexa looked up from her phone, which she hadn’t really been using. Hope sprouted in her chest when she saw a flash of golden hair and pink scrubs, only to be followed by a sudden storm of aggression as the stench of another alpha hit her nose. She growled before she could stop herself, her upper lip peeling back from her teeth.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Blake,” Clarke was saying—because it was definitely Clarke, a bright sunbeam amidst the dark clouds. Her soothing scent was unmistakable. “I can’t give out my phone number to patients. It isn’t allowed.”

The male alpha she was talking to—who wasn’t bad-looking, much to Lexa’s annoyance, with his shaggy hair, lean build, and full lips—protested in a low voice she couldn’t quite hear. Clarke said something else, though, and sent him on his way with a disappointed frown.

Lexa’s jealousy transformed into delight. Ha! Shot down. She smirked as the male alpha trudged outside, but once he was gone, taking his irritating scent with him, her heart sank again. If Clarke wasn’t allowed to give out her phone number, that meant there was no way she’d get it, either.  _ Not that I’d bother her by asking…  _

“Ms. Woods?”

Lexa perked up at the sound of Clarke’s voice. So did other parts of her anatomy, which strained uncomfortably against her fly. With some discomfort, she stood and approached the door, offering Clarke a smile.

“Since we already have your height and weight from your last visit, we can get straight to it this time,” Clarke said as she opened the door to the nearest room. Lexa stepped inside. It wasn’t the same one as last time, but looked nearly identical, down to the tablet waiting on the exam table.

“Sure,” Lexa said.

“Do you want me to step out while you pop off your pants?” Clarke asked. “Some people prefer privacy while they undress.”

Lexa shook her head, hoping her burning blush wasn’t visible on her face. “It’s fine. You’ve seen it all anyway…” Once Clarke closed the door, she unfastened her pants, trying not to appear too eager. Her cock had other ideas. It sprang free as soon as she pulled down her underwear, pointing toward the ceiling at a steep angle.

Luckily, Clarke seemed amused. “Guess you won’t be needing the tablet,” she teased, her blue eyes scorching a trail down Lexa’s abdominal muscles to the hardness between her legs.

“Um.” Lexa winced, trying to ignore the way her cock jumped under Clarke’s stare.

“It’s all right. Totally normal, in fact.” With one last look, Clarke turned away, retrieving the packaged pill and a water bottle from the mini-fridge. She presented both to Lexa, who took them once she’d found a comfortable position on the exam table. She downed the whole bottle, hoping to quench some of the simmering heat, but it wasn’t much use.

“So,” Lexa said as Clarke snapped on a pair of gloves, “do you get that a lot? People asking for your number like that guy did, even though it isn’t allowed?”

Clarke’s smile fell away and she rolled her eyes. “Oh, that’s just a line I use on people who won’t take no for an answer. I can give my phone number to whoever I want.” She fixed Lexa with a long, heated stare, which made her wonder if her fantasies of asking Clarke out weren’t so implausible after all.

_ Does that mean she wants to give me her number? _

Lexa couldn’t completely hide her grin as Clarke lubed up one of her gloved hands and produced the measuring cup. She wore the rubber band around her wrist, where Lexa presumed it would stay until her knot appeared.

“Just relax and enjoy,” Clarke murmured. “No need to hold back.”

That was good, because Lexa doubted she was capable of holding back as Clarke’s cool hand wrapped around her cock. The difference in temperature should have dampened her arousal a little, but she only felt pleasure as Clarke’s slippery fist slid down to the base of her length, massaging there a moment before rising to the tip.

Lexa didn’t even bother turning the tablet on. She was enraptured by the sight of Clarke’s hand working her shaft, coating the whole thing in a shimmer of lube and her own wetness. Each stroke was so silky, and Clarke’s hand had warmed up to match Lexa’s body temperature.

“Wow, you really are a big girl compared to most of my patients,” Clarke commented, smiling as she watched her own hand tend to Lexa’s hardness. “You’ve got impressive length and girth here. Though I don’t suppose the omegas mind?”

“Mmh…” Lexa’s cock pounded helplessly in Clarke’s hand. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if Clarke actually meant it; whether it was a sincere compliment, or just an attempt to be nice. Easing any awkwardness her patients felt was probably part of Clarke’s job, but the heat in her blue eyes seemed almost hungry.

Lexa didn’t have enough brainpower left to analyze it. She accepted the compliment with a groan, spreading her thighs wider in hopes that Clarke would give her more. More of what, she didn’t know—just  _ more. _

She found it when Clarke’s thumb began playing with her sensitive cockhead on each upstroke. It was all she could do not to whine and spill all over the front of Clarke’s scrubs. Clarke must have sensed how close she was, because the omega brought the cup into place, swiping her thumb over the gleaming slit as she did.

Lexa’s core tensed. Her abdominal muscles rippled. She’d never been so hard, so full, so  _ ready.  _ And it wasn’t merely because Clarke knew what she was doing. It was Clarke’s smell. Her eyes. Her smile. The low, husky tone of her voice as she said, “That’s it, Lexa. You’re doing so well. Be a good alpha and fill this up for me.”

Clarke’s praise was Lexa’s undoing. She came with a sharp cry, spurting so hard and fast into the cup that there was considerable backsplash. Clarke didn’t seem to care. Her gaze remained fixed on Lexa’s pulsing cock, as though it were the most incredible thing in the world—and her fascination (for it could be nothing else) only made each throb more intense. 

Lexa barely noticed the snap of the rubber band around the base of her cock, but she did feel a distinct sense of discomfort as Clarke milked the rest of her orgasm in swift, smooth strokes. Her length twitched as though protesting the restraint of the band, and Lexa gave a pained gasp.

A worried wrinkle furrowed Clarke’s forehead. “What’s wrong?” she started to ask, but her mouth formed an ‘o’ of surprise as a loud  _ twang _ sounded through the room.

It took Lexa a moment to realize what had happened, but when she did, she made a noise that was half laugh, half embarrassed moan. Her knot had inflated so fast that the rubber band had snapped off entirely. Luckily, it hadn’t pinched her cock on the way.

There was an awkward pause.

Clarke laughed first, tilting her head back and letting the delightful sound ring through the room.

Lexa laughed too, feeling a wave of relief almost as intense as her orgasm had been. A few tears welled in her eyes, but they were swiftly blinked away. “Are you okay?” she asked once she caught her breath. “The rubber band didn’t get you, did it?”

Clarke set the cup behind her on the desk—full to the brim, Lexa noted with some pride. “No, I’m fine. Are you all right?” She took Lexa’s cock, which had barely softened at all, back in her hands and resumed massaging it, as though searching for injuries.

“I—I’m fine…  _ ohh…” _ Lexa couldn’t stop the grateful sigh that snuck out as Clarke’s hands returned to her cock. Even though she’d already come, she really didn’t want Clarke to stop. In fact, if Clarke  _ did _ stop, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to will her erection or her knot down enough to tuck herself back in her pants.

“Do you… Um. Would you like some help? I mean, with this.” Clarke glanced down at Lexa’s cock, which pulsed at the mere suggestion. “I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable for the rest of the day.”

Lexa’s cheeks burned. “Are you allowed to do that?” she whispered, almost afraid of the answer Clarke might give.

“I’m not  _ not _ allowed.” Clarke’s gaze darted surreptitiously toward the door, as though she were afraid someone might come in. She lowered her voice to a whisper. “The official guidelines say, ‘Omegas may utilize their own manual stimulation method of choice for the collection of samples, provided the patient consents and is fully aware of what they have agreed to in advance’.”

“But,” Lexa rasped, “you already collected my sample.”

Clarke looked at the full cup. Back at Lexa’s cock. The cup again. She let go of Lexa’s cock and retrieved the cup, pouring its contents into the stainless steel sink. “Oops.”

Lexa’s heart rate spiked.  _ Is she offering what I think she’s offering? _ It seemed too good to be true, but there was no mistaking the invitation in Clarke’s scent. The omega smelled thicker, sweeter, and more inviting than Lexa had imagined possible. Her cock strained between her legs, leaking anew.

“I’d never force you into anything,” Clarke said. “You can leave right now, and I’ll make sure you get paid the full amount for today, but if you want me to take care of this… of you…”

“Please,” Lexa blurted out. “I don’t care how, but _please.”_

All the remaining blood in Lexa’s head rushed to her cock as Clarke rose from the stool, pushing it away with her foot. She watched, trembling, as Clarke pulled open one of the desk drawers and withdrew a basket of colorful foil packets.

_ Condoms? _ Lexa’s brows rose. Did that mean Clarke was going to…? She nearly came again as Clarke ripped open one of the packages and positioned the condom over her cock, pinching the reservoir at the tip and rolling it down. The squeeze was slightly uncomfortable around the swell of her knot, but the condom had a flared base to accommodate.

“Keep this on,” Clarke said, giving Lexa’s shaft an encouraging squeeze. Not that she needed encouragement. The barrier was barely noticeable, allowing her to feel the heat and pressure of Clarke’s fist perfectly.

“I will. What are you…” Lexa forgot what she was going to say as Clarke pulled down her pants, bringing her underwear—if she was wearing any—right along with them. One moment, the omega was clothed. The next, she was naked from the waist down, showing plush, creamy thighs and a soft golden triangle of curls at their juncture.

“Oh fuck,” Lexa gasped.

Clarke laughed as she shuffled over to the exam table, her movements slightly restricted by the pants around her ankles. She bent forward, bracing her elbows on its surface, and shot Lexa the most demanding ‘come hither’ look she’d ever seen in her life. “You’d better hurry. I’ve been thinking about this since you first came in.”

Lexa leapt off the table and hurried to stand behind Clarke. Her legs were spread wide, her backside raised at a truly beautiful angle. The soft pink lips of her pussy pouted open, shining with wetness. Lexa ran her tongue over her lips, which had gone suddenly dry. Had  _ she _ caused all that?

The next breath told her yes, because it carried more of Clarke’s sunshine scent—a scent that revealed exactly what the omega needed. Lexa followed the call, wrapping her hands around Clarke’s generous hips. “Is this okay?” she asked, trying to keep the growl out of her words.

“More than.” Clarke raised her ass, and Lexa’s head spun at the sight. She stroked the edges of her thumbs along the outer lips of Clarke’s pussy, peeling them apart. Clarke’s entrance was a deeper shade of pink, almost red, and it pulsed as Lexa stared, as though urging her on.

Despite the painful throb of her cock, she touched Clarke with her fingers first, spreading the considerable wetness she found. To her amazement, Clarke rocked back, taking two of her fingers inside as though they were nothing. But it definitely wasn’t nothing, because Clarke clenched down, squeezing more than Lexa had imagined possible.

“Wow,” she breathed. That was all she could say. Just,  _ wow. _ She wasn’t sure she would survive pushing her cock forward into such tight heat, but at this point, nothing could stop her from trying.

“I appreciate what you’re doing,” Clarke said, her voice a taut string, “but if you don’t put your cock in me in the next ten seconds, I might actually die.”

Lexa laughed. She’d never been with such an insistent omega before, but found she didn’t mind at all. She was more than happy—ecstatic, even—to line up the head of her cock with Clarke’s entrance and push inside.

It didn’t go in quite as easily as her fingers. Clarke was more than wet enough, so slippery that strands of slickness smeared across the table’s paper cover, but she was also incredibly tight. Her muscles pushed back against the tip of Lexa’s cock, almost as though resisting her attempts.

“I’m fine,” Clarke panted, clutching the other end of the table. “You’re big, but I can take you, just please—ohh,  _ yes!” _

Lexa firmed up her grip, pushing past her own inhibitions as well as the tight ring of Clarke’s entrance. The liquid heat pressing in on all sides was breathtaking. Clarke’s silken walls molded to her shape until no more space remained between them at all.

She forgot about the condom.

She forgot that they were in a doctor’s office.

She forgot that this was Clarke’s job, and she was supposed to be a study participant.

All she cared about was fucking the wet, willing omega beneath her. All she cared about was making Clarke  _ hers. _

She bent forward, pressing her breasts into Clarke’s back. Briefly, she wished they’d paused long enough to remove their shirts, so she could feel the warmth of Clarke’s body beneath hers, but even with layers of fabric in the way, the contact was still blissful. She buried her face in the crook of Clarke’s throat, inhaling the mingled scent of citrus shampoo and omega desire trapped in her blonde hair.

“Is this okay?” she asked again, whispering beside Clarke’s ear.

“Stop asking and start fucking,” Clarke growled. “I promise I’ll tell you if I need you to stop.”

Lexa needed no further encouragement. With a hitch of breath, she began, withdrawing the first few inches she’d buried before sinking even deeper on the next thrust. They both shuddered and gasped, and Lexa placed a reassuring kiss behind Clarke’s ear without thinking.

Clarke shifted, raising her hips higher, causing the torn, wet table cover to crinkle. “Lexa,  _ please.” _

Hearing Clarke say her name drove Lexa wild. She pushed inside Clarke again and again, until she was pumping freely in and out at a far more frantic pace than she’d intended. She didn’t want to be quick, or rough, but she couldn’t seem to help herself. Clarke was starting to smell like her, and her cries were so high and sweet compared to the low honey of her voice.

“Fuck!”

Though Clarke swore through gritted teeth in between moans, Lexa couldn’t find the breath for words. She could only shiver and rut, slapping her hips against Clarke’s ass with increasing desperation. She needed to be deeper.  _ Deeper. _ Needed to bury her knot. Spill her seed. Claim Clarke for her own.

It was a ridiculous thought. They hardly knew each other. But under the harsh lighting of the exam room, Lexa couldn’t look away from her own desires. Clarke was beautiful, kind, funny. Exactly the kind of omega that threatened the defensive walls she had erected around her heart since her last breakup.

_ Not to mention her pussy is about to milk me dry… _

Somehow, through her haze of lust, Lexa managed to slide a hand beneath Clarke’s hip and find her clit. It wasn’t difficult to locate, swollen as it was. She rubbed with quick, light strokes, only increasing the pressure when Clarke bucked forward into her hand, a clear indication that she wanted firmer contact.

“Oh god.” Clarke’s pelvis jerked, as though she was torn between pushing forward into Lexa’s fingers, or grinding back against her knot. “Can’t tell whether I want your fingers or your knot on my clit. They’re both so good.”

“Can I? Please?” Lexa moaned, nudging the bulk of her knot against Clarke’s entrance. She hardly dared to hope, but the temptation of Clarke’s clenching inner walls was much too strong. “It’s okay to say no…”

_ “Yes!” _

Well. Apparently, she hadn’t needed to worry.

Lexa took Clarke at her word, shoving the rest of the way forward with a pleased grunt. A moment of tension, and then more liquid heat, swallowing the widest, fullest part of her knot. It was bliss. Perfection. Clarke’s walls clamped so hard around her that Lexa saw stars. She came in the same instant, emptying with sudden, harsh spurts.

That was nothing, however, compared to the shuddering wave Lexa felt as Clarke came with her. The only warning she got was a pleading whimper, followed by an intense, rhythmic rippling sensation that coaxed her to come even faster. Without thinking, Lexa latched her teeth onto Clarke’s shoulder. Not hard enough to bruise—she would never do that, not without explicit permission—but enough to let Clarke feel the pressure of teeth against skin.

It worked.

Clarke pulsed harder, massaging the ache in Lexa’s knot into something unbearable, only for that same ache to spill free with each thick burst of come. Her world tilted. Her vision blurred. Everything grew fuzzy except for Clarke’s scent and voice, which anchored Lexa in the moment until their shared peak faded to pleasurable aftershocks. She rubbed Clarke’s clit the whole while, knowing she would be utterly heartbroken if Clarke didn’t feel all the same pleasure she did.

“Oh fuck. Oh  _ fuck, _ Lexa. Slow down.”

Lexa took several gasping breaths before she managed to answer. “Sorry.” She paused, though she kept pressure on Clarke’s clit for a few more moments, enjoying the way it twitched beneath her fingers. Answering twitches coursed through Clarke’s inner walls, milking a few final spurts from Lexa’s cock.

“Trust me,” Clarke sighed, flopping her cheek down on the table, “you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.” Her lashes fluttered, and a sleepy, satisfied smile spread across her face, dimpling her flushed cheeks.

“Not even knotting you?” Lexa asked.

“Definitely don’t be sorry for that.” Clarke opened her eyes again, and Lexa found herself disappointed as some of their cloudiness cleared away. “Do me a favor, though. Can you reach the intercom?”

“The what?”

Clarke flopped an arm in the direction of the wall, near the head of the exam table. “There. Can you press the button?”

It required some awkward shifting from both her and Clarke, but Lexa managed to reach the small white intercom mounted on the wall. She pressed what she assumed was the speaker button and held her breath, trying to keep silent.

“Hey, Raven?” Clarke said.

_ “Yeah, Clarke?” _ a somewhat bored female voice replied.

“Send my next patient to Octavia, okay? There was a problem with Ms. Woods’ sample. We’re gonna need a repeat.”

_ “Wait, Woods? That rangey alpha with the killer green eyes you haven’t shut up about since last week? Clarke, what did you  _ do?”

Lexa dropped her chin to her chest and tried not to snicker. Well, that answered some of her more pressing questions. It seemed her interest wasn’t unrequited after all—although since she was currently buried knot-deep in Clarke’s pussy, perhaps that was already obvious. Still, it was a nice ego boost all the same. 

“Just send the next patient to Octavia, okay?” Clarke grumbled. She nodded, indicating that Lexa should let go of the button.

Only when the speaker deactivated did they burst into shared laughter.

“You’ll have to drop out of the study,” Clarke said. “We can’t ethically use your data if I keep fucking you. But I’ll front you the two hundred for the third and final session, if you want.”

Lexa’s brows shot up. “You want to keep fucking?” Her cock, which had finally begun to soften, stirred slightly within Clarke’s warmth. “And, no. It’s okay, I’d never ask you for money.”

“Don’t look so surprised,” Clarke said. “And I insist. People don’t usually sign up for this kind of thing unless they need—”

“Make it up to me some other way.” Lexa ran her palm along Clarke’s bare thigh, relishing the way the omega trembled at her touch. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Clarke tossed a teasing smirk over her shoulder. “I’m pretty sure we can work something out.”


End file.
